Coming back to you
by cmchick
Summary: When an old "friend" from JJs past comes back to find her she must admit the truth about her horrific childhood/past to her family both at home and at the bureau.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time doing this kind of thing so I hope you guys enjoy it. It will mainly centre around jj but will show all of the other characters as well.  
I also have put in my own character (Bethany) who plays JJ's 15 year old daughter. -

I rolled over onto my side, facing my handsome boyfriend. I was so lucky to have him. I couldn't dream of a better life to be in. I glanced up towards the clock, it was 5:30am. I had an hour until I had to be in work. These early mornings were talking there toll on me. I love my job, don't get me wrong but the 5:30 morning rise was deffinately not something I look forward to doing every morning. The ongoing thought of breakfast quickly got me on my feet. If I wanted to get these leftover pancakes I was going to have to beat Bethany to them. It was now 5:45am. Hotch would already be in his office, why he would do that voluntarily I have no idea. I'd much rather savour that extra hour in bed. Even if all i was doing was dreading the 5:30am rise. I was just about to dig into my pancakes when Bethany appeared round the corner, the look on her face said it all.

"Mum c'mon those were my pancakes, you wouldn't be knicking Will or Henry's pancakes would you? Besides my day at school is way more stressful than yours", I quickly snatched the plate from her grasp, no way was she getting to eat my pancakes.  
Quickly, I bundled them into my mouth, glancing towards the weetabix in the corner. "Well Mum you could always have some of them, I know how much your boyfriend loves them". Just as I was about to blurt out a novel of reasons as to why I don't like Will the sound of the school bus echoed through my street, my rant would just have to wait. I'm sure she already knows how much I don't like him anyway. In my eyes she couldn't picked a man more annoying than him but if she's happy I suppose I'll just have to deal with it.

"Eh Bethany did you not here that, I'm pretty sure that loud horn is the sign for you to go to school now, so away you go," JJ teased. "Mum I'm not feeling too good, I think I need to have today off. I might infect the whole school," Bethany stated. "Oh you poor soul, I really feel for you," JJ explained, as she was pushing Bethany out the door. "Have a fun day at school Bethany, Mum loves you!" "Mum..." Bethany moaned at the embarrasment her Mum had caused her, her cheeks flushed with a bright redness. JJ turned around just as Henry leaped towards her. "Hey big guy, want some pancakes? Don't tell Bethany though yeah?" JJ pulled out a packet of pancakes from underneath the sink. Henry was patiently waiting, tapping his fingers on the bunker. "Henry where's Daddy?" JJ asked, realising Will still wasn't up. "In bed Mummy, he's lazy" "Ok, here you go Henry and make sure you finish it all." She placed the plate infront of Henry, casually glancing out towards the window. She felt uneasy, as if someone was watching her but didn't want to worry her family. I'm sure it's nothing JJ, I thought to myself. Just me being over paranoid as usual. This is what happens when you lead the kind of life I have.

I walked into my bedroom, Will was spralled out across our bed. Looking very comfotable. "Hey Will I've got to head off to work now. See you later," JJ stated. "Hey come here, what's up you seem bothered by something?" Will questioned. "Oh it's nothing, it doesn't matter," JJ said as she leaned in for a kiss. Will was arguing with himself about whether to press on or just leave it, if it was something important and something bad happened he'd never forgive himself but if it was nothing he'd look really stupid. If it's something bad she'll tell me herself, I'll give her space.

I grapped my credentials and headed out the door. Yet again that feeling of uneasyness overtook me. C'mon JJ pull yourself together, nobody is there. What's come over myself today.

Behind a bush I waited. I can't believe its been 10 years since i've seen them. Beautiful Jennifer, her golden hair shinning in the sunlight. Her smile stretched across her face, from ear to ear. That everylasting sparkle in her blue eyes the same one she shared with her daughter. Little Bethany had certainly grown since he'd last seen her but she was still as beautiful as ever. Her long fair hair a shade darker than he remembered. She wasn't as tall as he hoped either, obviously she had inherited her Mother's short height but he could live with that, she was perfect. They both were. As soon as that scum of a boyfriend and the little brat were out the way he'd have his girls back. Back where they belong.

At the BAU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're early JJ" Morgan teased. "Where's the coffee? Please tell me we have coffee?" " woah yeah we have coffee, what's up with you?" Emily asked, a little worried. "I'm fine, just need coffee." JJ stated as she reached for one of the giant cups.  
Thank god for coffee, my life saviour. "Rough morning?" Emily asked. "You have no idea, first my pancakes get stolen from Bethany then I'm just about late because Will wouldn't get out of his bed." Emily and Morgan just looked at eachother, they knew this wasn't what was bothering her but couldn't just pinpoint what was. Hotch then stormed through the room, "We've got another case. Conference room in 5." "Well that's our que to go, another case. Just hope it's not a bad one." "Doubt that JJ, he avoided eye contact. This is bound to be a bad one." "Right okay Mr Profiler." JJ said, kind of annoyed at him with his response. Morgan watched her walk away, something's got to be annoying her Prentiss. She never snaps at me.

In the conference room~~~~~~~

Right guys, over the past month 8 bodies have appeared over the beaches. Each in pairs. A woman aged between 30-35, blonde hair and quite petite and a young girl. Fair hair aged between 12-16. "Mother and daughter?" Reid asked. "Yeah although the 3rd victims; Laura and Jessica Hannah were Aunt and niece. We believe it was a mistake though and the suspect thought they were Mother and Daughter." JJ replied. "Any signs of sexual assault?" Rossi asked. "Yes all eight were sexually and physically abused, the Mothers got it worse though. They all show signs of burns, drowning, rape and they were all restrained." "Hey it looks like they've been specifically placed like that in the dump site, like remorse. As if they were just asleep. Something tells me this man doesn't want to kill these woman." Emily stated. "It's like if they don't play alone with what he's talking about then they die." Aaron said. JJ looked up at the pictures, she felt the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up. Something about this seemed familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Coming Back For You

JJ-

The thought of all of these murdered women seriously gave me the creeps. I have no idea what the heck is going on with me, it's not like I've not seen a dead body before. I mean yeah the young girls were hard to get over but I've seen it all before. Why was this affecting me so much? I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Hotch was just about to send the team home for the night when something caught his office was completely clean. It was never clean. JJ didn't do clean. What was going on with her, he'd began to notice her change in behavior over the past few weeks but never really made anything of it. What if something was seriously upsetting her?

He glanced over his shoulder just to make sure she wasn't around, the last thing he needed was an angry JJ, her recent temper had shown him just how easy it is for her to snap. He made sure to be as suttle as possible and walked into her office, closing the door behind him. He still couldn't get over the fact that she'd actually cleaned her office. Carefully he streamed through folders upon folders, hoping to stumble upon something that would give him an insight into what was on her mind. That's when he came across a small collection of photographs neatly pilled at the back of her cabinet. By the looks of things they featured the aging of one girl from what looked to be several months old to mid teens.  
He was pretty sure JJ had no sisters or daughters or at least he thought he was sure anyway. Do I really know her at all?

Just as he was about to look in the next drawer he heard the door open. JJ came running in like a gust of wind. -  
JJ-

I'd literally covered the whole of the bureau searching for Hotch. Where on earth could he possible of gone to? And that's when it clicked. My office, I was pretty sure he had needed to pick up a few case files to review. I think that was him? Who knows. Just as I opened my door I met Hotch's glance, he looked concerned as well as worried. What has he seen. What if he's seen her. Oh my god.

Um Hotch, can I help you?

Oh yeah I was just looking for you, the uh coffee machines broken again and I was wondering if you'd be able to help me out with fixing it? Or finding someone to fix it?

Uh sir I didn't realise you were such a big coffee intaker, no offence. And why were you in my office?

I'd now began to realise he had something behind his back and it was common sense that Aaron Hotchner wouldn't off been to fussed if the coffee machine was broken. I'd of expected Prentiss or Reid to be in here complaining, not him.

JJ you've clearly got something on your mind and I need to know what it is. I cannot have one of my agents not being mentally capable to work this case and I also found these.  
Who is she JJ and why do you keep her existence hidden to the back of your filing cabinet?

My world was literally falling apart around me. Why had he been snooping around in my files? I can't have him not trusting me and I can't allow her to be known to the world.  
I'm trying to protect her, not broadcast her to the world.

JJ? JJ... Look I know she isn't your sister so is she...is she your daughter? Like is that possible? This girl looks like a mid teen JJ, she looks at least 15 and you're just 33. So what's the big secret then huh? Single teen Mum? JJ there's nothing to be ashamed of.

That's it. That's all I can possibly take. I don't have to jusify myself to you Hotch.  
None of this is even you're buiness. So keep you're nose out.

Quickly I grabbed the photos and ran to my car. I was not dealing with this today, i just wanted to go home. Go home to see my two beautiful children, not deal with Hotch.  
-

Morgan-

Alright Babygirl don't worry your chocoate thunder has everything under control. Don't you be getting that cute little hair style of yours in a twist.

Morgan you better not be taking my last muffin. I'm warning your little sweet self that if you do bad things will happen. That's a promise not a threat.

Haha yeah Garcia I'd like t-

No Hotch it is none of you're business. Leave me alone!

Eh Garcia imma have to call you back, JJs seems to be on a rampage...

JJ!  
-

I drove as fast as I could home. I was pretty certain that I would be pulled over for speeding but it never happened. Even if i was i was prepared to bring out my credentials.  
I really didn't care about rules now. I jumped out my the car and brought out my keys. It had just turned 3:30 pm. Henry and Bethany would be home now however Will wouldn't. To be honest i didn't really mind him not being home, all him and Bethany do is argue and i really amn't in the mood for that.

As soon as i opened the door i knew something was wrong, the house was complete silence.  
Usually Henry would come sprinting up to me, screaming Mummy. But no, apparently not today. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. All sorts of alarm bells were going off.  
Something was seriously wrong. I kept a grasp of my gun, holding it to my side as i approached the livingroom. The site infront of me made me paralyzed. Right in that moment all those years worth of training i had under me evaporated. Right infront of me was my little boy tied up and thrown onto the sofa. He looked unconcious. I ran towards him, not managing to keep control of my emotions. I checked for his pulse, it was faint but their was one. Then that's when it clicked. Bethany. Where the hell was Bethany. All sorts of crime scenes involving young girls was currently being visualised in my head. But no,  
not my Bethany surely?

Bethany? Bethany! Sweety where are you? Bethany?!

I searched the entire house and she wasn't here. My daughter was gone. She was gone! -

Hotch? Hotch!  
Hey, calm down JJ what's wrong?

Hotch she's gone, Bethany, my daughter. Hotch he's got her. You've got to help me.

Wait what you're daughter? Wha- I'll be right over, i'll get Penelope to contact the team. JJ we'll find her, your daughter...  
-

Alright so yeah I wasn't too sure about this but went for it anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By now it was already 5pm and still no sign of Bethany. I already knew who had her but i just coudn't bring myself to tell them, to tell my team. They're bound to judge me for eternity. My suspected usual bubbly self would soon fade into something much more deeper and darker, i would become lifeless and dull. I would find Bethany, I just don't know how.

-  
Kate/JJ

I could already see Kate through the corner of my eye. Yeah she was new to the team but already i would class her as one of my closest friends, it just feels good to have enother female on the team. All of this male dominance has to go. I could see Kate, see her trying to keep calm and try to keep strong. I mean none of them even know Bethany, they've never met her and until today they never even knew she existed. Yet they already class her as family. They class her as one of their own and they know they'll bring her home in one piece and beat the hell outta whoever has her.

Hey Kate i can feel you staring at me, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, honest.

JJ..why did you never mention the fact you had, you have a daughter. What's the big deal?

The big deal? Kate have you no idea. Do you know how much danger she's in? I didn't keep her hidden by choice. I kept her hidden to avoid this and well now look what's happened.  
Obviously didn't do her or myself any good. Not to mention poor Henry. He must be absolutely terrifed, can you imagine this through the eyes of a 5 year old?

JJ i'm sorry. i didn't mean to-

Yeah exactly Kate, so just leave me alone and let me do my job.

JJ you can't expect to work this case, it's personal?  
JJ wait, JJ?!

Hotch/Morgan

Hey hotch you seen this? JJ, a 15 year old daughter whose missing. What the hell is going on?

Yeah Morgan, i really don't know. We'll just have to wait until she opens up to us and who she thinks has Bethany.

Do you think she knows who has her?

The odds are that she does, it's probably someone she's known a while. Whoever it was was stalking her, he must of known Bethany and Henry would be home alone so it would be easier for him to control Henry and grab Bethany.

So she knows who has her daughter but she's not saying anything? No Hotch, something's seriously wrong here.

Call Garcia, have her do a background check. I want every single second of JJs life known to the team. What she did as a teenager, who she dated. I don't care how little it seems the answer has to be within it somewhere.

Morgan/ Garcia

Hey Sugarmuffin I need a favour

What can your dearest do for you my hunk of chocolate?

Right you're not going to like this but i need every single detail about JJs life found

What? No? Why?

C'mon Garc, you know we need to. We need to do this to bring home this kid. Bring home your niece.

My niece? Morgan...

Call me when you have it baby girl

Yeah yeah -

Bethany&amp;?

It was so cold around me, i certainly wasn't in my bed anymore. My shoes were off and the floor was so dirty and cold. I want to go home. I want to see Henry and my Mum. Heck i want to see Will, Will and his stupid accent. Where was i? Was i still in the state, the country? I tried looking around but my hands were chained so i couldn't get very far.  
At the top right of the room was a tiny little window. The only shimmer of light i'd be seeing for god knows how long. I wonder if i could fit through it, highly unlikely. Just I was about to close my eyes the door swung open and in walked a giant dark figure. I took a deep breathe and prepared myself for whatever was to come, I knew it sure wasn't going to be pleasant.

Will and JJ

JJ? JJ have you told them, JJ you have to

No will, i've not told them anything. I can't.

JJ, god knows what he's doing to her right now. That girl is your world. Mine to and if she gets hurt i wont be able to live with myself and i know for a fact you wont either,  
c'mon just tell them. We can do it together. You don't have to be alone.

Will...

I knew JJ was hurting, hurting that she has this huge dark secret that she felt she couldn't tell anyone. The tears streaming down her face, her once bubbly blue eyes now a dark lonely hole. I just held her, held her so close she could probably hear my own heartbeat. But i had to be there for her, show her she wasn't alone and guide her in the right direction, i couldn't let her suffer. Not this time.

Garcia/Morgan

Hey Morgan

Morgan? No chocolate hunk no baby girl?

Trust me i feel no emotions now, our poor little JJ has been to hell and back. There is no time for chocolate hunk anymore.

Speak Garc, I've got you on speaker.

Okay well for the first 3 years of JJs life she lived with her mother and father. She had a good life, in a nice little house in a cute little down full of little bunnies and just nice cute animals. But then on JJs 3rd birthday her house got fire. Everything perished except our once cuddly little JJ. So she was then sent through foster care for several years then when she hit 6 her Uncle adopted her. Then all records of her time with her Uncle seem to be nonexisting, like she was never there but i know she was because there's no confirming that she got adopted by anyone else. Her next known record seems to be at 25. Some train ticket to Oregon. That's all i got sir, she had no school records, no dentist or doctors records. Nothing. Even little Bethany has no records. Like zilch, there's not even any proof that she exists.

Not any proof that she exists? How is that even possible?

I had the exact same thoughts Kate

She was hidden, whoever hid her as a child has her now. He's came back to reclaim her as his and i have a feeling he's not quite finished yet.

Not finished, what do you mean not finished?

Morgan i believe Hotch means he's coming back for JJ, he believes she's his too.

You gotta be kidding me Reid.

I wish i was.

-  
JJ

I knew now was the time. I couldn't just keep this all in, it wasn't possible. To bring home my little girl i'd have to open up. Decide to open up about my past or loose my daughter forever.

Hey JJ, are you alright? You don't have to be here you know

Hotch you need me, I'm here to tell you the truth, tell you what you need to know in order to find my daughter, to find Bethany.

In the conference room-

I walked straight in, avoiding all eye contact. There was no way i would look into anyones eyes. Not when I'm about to tell them such horrifying, disgusting things. They'd disown me for sure. Well it was kinda expected. I'd just have to deal with it, take my punishment.

Alright so i know you guys are needing to find out about me, about Bethany to help out with finding her so i suppose i'm going to have to tell use. I know you'll hate me forever but i did try, honest.

JJ..we'll never hate you. Never. We don't care what you've done. Past is the past. You're family.

Kate's eyes glistened, i knew she was ready to burst into tears, she knew what was coming.  
Well she knew it was bad anyway. I quickly glanced away, i couldnt look at her, not just now anyway.

Well i suppose i should start from the start right, well it all began when i was 3. My home caught fire and my parents died. I was placed in foster care until i was 6. Then at 6 my Uncle adopted me. That's when it got bad. My uncle was heavily involved with drugs, alcohol and crime.  
He was always bringing around prostitutes and dodgy men. For the first 2 years he had me for the money, child benefits that kind of stuff. But then he found out he could make money from me another way. When i was 8 he sold me to a man named Hugo. Hugo was in and out of jail for lots of things, you name it he did it. When i first met Hugo he seemed nice, he'd buy me treats. Take me to the cinema. That kind of stuff. However when i hit 9 he began to touch me, i hated it. He began to..to..jjjoin mme in bed. The first time i was 10. It went on for years,  
then one night when i was at home my Uncle was holding some sort of drug party type thing. There was close to 20 men in my house, it was so noisy and i literally cried the whole time.  
I hid under my covers for the majority of the night. Then at about 5am my door opened and 3 men walked in, one was my Uncle, another Hugo and the third was a teenage boy. He couldn't of been any older than 18. They pulled the covers off of me and each took turns of raping me.  
Then at 18 i had Bethany, her father is my uncle and the minute she was born he wanted her dead. He hated her, he used to beat her daily. She basically went down the same path as me.  
Then at 25 i grabbed Bethany and i ran, i never looked back. I didn't really know what to do with myself so i stayed with a friend until i could get on my feet. Bethany suffers from so many mental problems, she used to self harm. She has regular flashbacks. She's strong though but my uncle will break her. He'll tear her apart and i need your help. I've told you who has her so please, please bring her home to me.

I looked up and everyone looked so distraught. Garcia and Reid had tears streaming down their faces. Kate and Morgan had a few tears as well. Rossi and Hotch looked mad and angry, everyone looked mad and angry actually.

Morgan-  
We'll find her JJ, we'll bring her home don't worry -  
Bethany-

So Bethany, do you remember me kitten.

Leave me alone, i want my Mum. Please. I won't tell anyone where you are, please just let me go, please.

Oh but Bethany, we used to have such great fun back in the day, i remember you as a little girl,  
as young as 6/7. You used to dance around all day Bethany.

Leave me alone!

Oh JJ clearly hasn't disiplined you well, don't worry i have the perfect method to teach bratty little mutant teenage girls how to behave. Do you know what a whip is Bethany?

No please no, i'll be good i promise. I wont speak unless i'm spoken to and i wont cry,  
please no don't please...Dad no please no Dad 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I still couldn't get over the fact that both of my girls were here with me. Well JJ was still to collect but i'd get her eventually. After being locked away for years i was finally free. Finally able to reclaim what was mine. Reclaim what i lost all of those years ago because of JJ, my ungrateful selfish niece. How could she do that to me. How could she part me from my daughter. A daughter needs her father around, and clearly young Bethany could do with a few lessons on how to behave. The girl has no respect at all, constantly screaming and crying. Perhaps i will just have to start again, perhaps i should just kill off that self centred teenager and make a new one. Make my perfect child with Jennifer. Perhaps that's the answer. The only thing to do is that. I must act now. I will collect Jennifer at midnight and we will start again.

-  
Hey Garcia anything new?

Well nothing signiicant sir but i did find something out, a few years ago JJ inherited a large area of land. It was previously owned by her grandparents. However, as soon as she came into it she sold it, like i mean sold it. She didn't even give it to the highest bidder, she literally just gave it to the first person who showed interest.

Who bought it Garcia?

Em a man by the name...Richard Leward.

Richard Leward? Does he live on the premises?

Um no, it appears he died sir. A few weeks back.

Ok, keep looking Garcia

Will do sir

Kate/JJ

I felt so guilty for JJ. All that stuff she had to keep hidden for all those years, well all those decades. The pain across her face was so clear now, all those cases involving child abuse were hard. Of course they were, but we all knew JJ took them hard in a whole different way. I feel like i've failed. I should of noticed the signs, noticed she was in danger. I'm meant to be a profiler yet i cannot even help out one of my closest friends. I don't even notice when she's struggling to hold herself together, what kind of profiler am i?

Hey JJ?

Hey Kate, how are you?

How am i? I think i should be asking you that

No Kate, i'm fine. It's not me being held by a maniac and having god knows what done to me. Kate what if? What if she's already..already

JJ, she's strong. She's strong like you. Have faith. She'll get through this, she's a Jareau remember. You Jareau's are strong.

Kate i'm scared, like so scared. My little girl is out there with her-with that man and i can't stop thinking about it.  
I feel so useless Kate

Hey JJ you are not useless! You're going to find her and you're going to bring her home. You just remember that yeah.

Thanks Kate.

With Beth

I could feel the sweat dripping from my forehead. I wasn't even warm. I was freezing yet sweating at the same time. This place is so gross, i swear there's rats and cockroaches so either way i'm going to die. Either by murder from this crazy psychopath or by getting eaten alive my rats. I was so hungry. I hadn't touched the bread he left out for me, i wasn't risking it incase it was drugged or something. There was so way i was making myself more vulnerable than i already was. Outside i could see the sun was starting to set, that meant it must be round about 8/9pm. I wonder when my Mum was coming to save me, coming to take me home so i could see my friends. I really missed Ailidh and Maddie. It feels like i've been in this room for years, i know it's been like 2 days but still. The day is so boring, i just sit here and so nothing.  
For the first time in my life i'd much rather be in maths and that's saying something. At least it's warm in maths. I could here the man coming down the stairs, i'd established that i was in a basement. I began to panic, i knew i would be no use to myself if i suddenly had a panic attack but it couldn't be helped. I got control of my breathing and relaxed. As soon as he opened that door i was out, he couldn't overpower me. He looked like 50. If i ran and didn't stop he'd never catch me.  
There was no way i was staying in here, just waiting for him to get bored of me and kill me. No way.  
-

JJ was beginning to get anxious. She knew Beth didn't have a lot of time. Heck the majority of abducted kids are killed within the first 24 hours. It was now approaching 3 days. She knew Beth was running out of time, she'd be testing Richard (my Uncle-her father) and he was a very impatient man.

Hey Hotch, have you heard anything about Beth?

No sorry JJ, i really don't want to admit this but we have nothing. We don't even know where Richard lives. It's not looking good.

Well what if i went in as bait? He wouldn't be able to resist me. He comes to get me we catch him and get Beth back?

JJ have you any idea how dangerous and reckless that is. What if he gets you, you know you'll be gone forever.

Hotch i'm a trained FBI agent. I'm sure i can handle him.

No JJ, you know how personal cases affect our judgements. It's textbook JJ.

Hotch please, you've got to let me do something.

Yes and you can do something, but you are not putting yourself in danger. I'm not loosing an agent JJ.

Fine. I'll help Garcia cut down his location.  
-

With Richard and Hugo

So are we moving her Richy. The feds are closing in and you know how much money she's worth. They find he we've lost out on thousands of pounds.

Don't worry Hugo she'll be moved tonight. Tonight's the night we get Jennifer back and now we can start again. No more stroppy teenager, we'll start from scratch and raise this next kid to behave properly and even teach Jennifer a thing or two. For starters a woman should not be in the FBI fighting of criminals, she should be at home cooking and looking after her children. Perhaps if she did that and not chase after bad guys all day her daughter would be polite and well-  
mannered and wouldn't have to die.

Yeah it's a shame like, she's a real looker that one. I've always liked my girls blonde and short.

Well Hugo if you want you can have her. I mean you gotta be able to control her and all of that stuff but i'll give her to you? I just want her out my hair you know?

You'll give her to me Richy? Really?

Yeah sure, you're a loyal friend. You can have her, I'll even give her to you for free.

Alright.

Reid/ Morgan

Hi pretty boy, how you doing?

I just don't get it Morgan, why take Bethany. It doesn't make sense. Richard was only interested in JJ so why Bethany?

Maybe for bait, or maybe he's got other plans for her.

Other plans?

Well JJ mentioned that she was sold as a teenager, Bethany's a teenager and it's common knowledge that Blonde haired blue eyed girls are a big hit.

Morgan if she gets sold we have a very slim chance of finding her again. We'd actually have more chance winning the lottery.

So i'll call Garcia, have her look for white males with interests in teenage blonde haired blue eyed girls.

Yeah, good idea.

-  
Garcia/ Morgan

Hey hot stuff, i've got something here that you can cross check on your fancy wee computer.

Shoot it at me.

Right middle aged males, white. Who've been in trouble with the law for inappropriate behaviour around a white teenage girl.  
Blonde hair and blue eyed. Around the age of 13-18.

No I'm going to need more than that, we have far to many kiddy fiddlers i'm afraid.

Alright well this guy is probably around 35-45. He's probably work some type of job that involves a lot of time at home. He's going to be confident and a major narrcassist and can't hand any relationships for a long period of time.

Alright so basically i'm looking for a 35-45 year old cocky male who works at home a lot and has no social life or partner.  
Okay we have 3 pervs who match that, one is Fred Livingston. He lives at 3290 Oldwood Place, the second is Patrick Davidson and he's at 5840 Pine Grove and the last one is Gavin Angus and he lives at 4002 Etive Walk.

Thanks baby girl.

You're welcome my night in shinning armour.

Alright guys we have 3 names: Gavin Angus, Patrick Davidson and Fred Livingston.

Ok thanks Morgan. I think we need to call in JJ. She can help with questioning these men. Morgan, you and Reid go to Angus'.  
Myself and Rossi will handle Davidson and Kate and JJ will get Fred Livingston.

JJ

I couldn't get over that Hotch had actually allowed me to help with the arrests. I know it's possible these men aren't linked with Beth but i couldn't risk it. Even if they weren't they were still child sex offenders so i'd be doing some innocent child some good. I stared outside the window, it was 10pm and pitch black.

Hey JJ you ok?

Yeah Kate, i just hate being away from her. We do everything together and i just miss her.

Yeah i know, i don't know what i'd do if something like this happened to Meg.

I tried so hard to keep her safe, she even went to self defence classes. Yet all of this failed her. She's out there somewhere and i don't know when i'm ever going to see her. If i'm ever going to see her.

Hey JJ you will see her, don't think like that. Remember she's strong. She'll come home.

Yeah i hope so.

We're here, you take the back i've got the front.

Alright.

JJ crept around the back, keeping her flashlight on at all times. Covering it a few feet infront of her. There was no way she was going to be took out, not now. She peered in through the window into the livingroom. The light was on but she didn't see anyone around. She opened the back door and walked in, keeping her gun infront of her. Creeping through the house, she went into about 4 rooms and still no sign of Fred Livingston and to think of it she still hadn't seen Kate which was strange as the house wasn't that big.

Down here JJ!

In the basement was Livingston, he was in a chair with his back to them. Watching what appeared to be the rape of a very young girl, much younger than teenage years.

Fred! Fred Livingston! You're underarrest for the possession and distripution of child porography.

Kate excorted Livingston to the car and put him in the back. -

Kate/Fred Livingston

Hey you girls look great! Bit of a dangerous job use have though, remember you are the weaker of the two sexes. A male could quite easily overpower you.

Oh yeah you really seem to have us under your hand right now. All with you being handcuffed in the back of the car.

What have you got me for anyway? Bit of roleplay?

Haha you wish Livingston, we know you're not into woman of our age.

Woman of your age, you don't look any older than 35. I'd be quite happy to spend the night with one of you gorgeous woman.

Oh so you're meaning to tell us you wouldn't be interested in teenage girls. Blonde teenage girls no?

Nope.

Oh right yeah i forgot, that video you were watching was more like a ten year old girl. Am i correct?

I don't know what you're talking about.

Bullshit Livingston. Do you happen to know anything about the abduction of Bethany Jareau?

What the pretty little girl on the new?

Yeah that's the one. I'm sure you've took quite the shine to her.

I haven't seen her but i wish i had.

You see Fred, i think you know exactly who has her and if you don't tell me. Well child rapists don't do well in jail.

I haven't a clue what you're talking about but you should probably go tend to Jennifer over there.

How do you?

How do i what? How do i know that that pretty little FBI agent is called Jennifer. Well you see i know my stuff. I also know that Jennifer is that missing girls mother. Imagine abducting an FBI agents daughter. I tell you something, she'll be sold for a fortune.

And with that said, Kate left the room.

Kate/Hotch

I'm telling you Hotch he knows something. He knew JJ was Bethany's mother. How would he know that unless he had come into contact with her? He also hinted towards her being sold and we all know the odds of finding her if she's sold.

I know Kate but we can't jump to conclusions. Maybe he just heard it around the neighbourhood or from the media.

Hotch this is our guy. He's connected. It's him.  
-

I thought you said you'd be giving me Beth tonight.

I said i'd give you her once i had my Jennifer.

And why the fuck don't you have her yet? It's past midnight.

Calm Hugo. Tonight wasn't the night. We'll get her tomorrow ok.

What do you mean tonight wasn't the night? Tonight was perfect?!

No Hugo it wasn't. Fred got lifted. They've connected him to the girl so we gotta move her now before he blabbers and exposes us. We'll move the girl then get Jennifer ok. Just calm down.

I don't see why Bethany has to stay here until you get Jennifer, just let me take her. At least that way she'll be outta you're hair right?

She stays until i get Jennifer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a full week since Bethany's disappearance. I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to get her back. The chances were very slim, pretty much all abucted kids are killed within the first 24 hours. It was now approching a week. I sure didn't need any of Spence's statistics on the likelyhood of Beth coming home. I just hoped she was ok, that she wasn't hurt or even worse..dead.

I was at home with Henry, he was constantly begging for Beth to come home. He knew something was wrong and it broke my heart. His eyes were so lifeless now, he never went out to play like what every other 5 year old did. He just insisted on his big sister coming home. And for Will, well we weren't exactly on speaking terms. Yes he is trying but it's just not the same. He just doesn't understand. He ended up moving back to New Orleans, however the team know nothing about this and they still believe he's at home with me and Henry.

I glanced over at my alarm clock, 8:30am. Henry was bound to run into my room any minute now, his tiny little feet running over the floor. I started work in an hour and a half so he'd have to spend the day with my neighbour, i had no idea how he's take to that. He'd either burst with joy and excitment or cry and beg for me to stay here. I'm putting my money on the second option.

Exactly two minutes later i could hear Henry running towards my room. Well the fact that he was running was a good sign right?

MOMMA!

Hey big man, how are you?

I'm good momma, did Bethy come home yet momma?

No sweetie she didn't but remember that she loves you very much yeah?

Momma i miss Bethy. Why'd she gotta leave. Did i do something bad momma?

No honey you didn't do anything, just sometimes bad things happen to good people remember. But Mummy is trying to find Bethy ok.

Will you bring her home Momma?

Yeah sweetie, she'll be home eventually.

Ok Momma.

Hey Henry Mummy has to work today, would you be ok with going to play with Lettie?

NO MOMMA! I WANNA STAY HERE WITH YOU!

Henry Mummy has to go find Beth remember, if you go over to Lettie's maybe Kai will be there? You've not seen Kai in a while have you? And i here he has some really awesome new action men?

Action men?!

Yeah, so do you want to go over to see Kai later on?

Ok Momma.

Can your Momma have a cuddle?

Yeah Momma, i love you Momma. Lots and lots.

I love you to big man.

Hey Lettie, thanks for having him for me. I really appreciate it.

Anytime JJ. Any news on Beth yet?

No not yet, but i'm still hoping.

Well if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. I'm always here.

Thanks Lettie.

Is that her Richy?

Oh aye Hugo that's her.

Jeez she got hot man, what happened to the wee girl i used to see.

She grew up pal.

Man Bethany's the spit of her.

Well in that case you got a miny Jennifer.

Why don't we grab her now.

Are you fucking stupid Hugo, right outside her fucking doorstep?!

So when are we gonna get her cause i'm getting really impatient.

Tonight Hugo. Tonight.

In the bureau-

Hey guys any news on Beth?

Not yet JJ. But we're still looking.

I just don't understand how she could disappear into thin air. Like how does that even happen?

Well to speak in terms of rareness it's actually not that har-

Reid man enough with the statistics.

Right sorry Morgan, JJ.

Right well i'm going to go down and see Garcia.

Ok, see you later JJ.

Bye guys.

Hey Garcia.

JJ..JJ..uh hey, how are you. Oh stupid question, i mean like how are things at home. Yeah.

Things are fine. Anything new?

Apart from the shocking amount of pervs we have amongst us then no, nothing really.

Oh.

JJ, what happened?

What?

Like why is she gone? How did all of this happen, i just don't understand.

I'm pretty sure you can connect the dots Garcia.

Well you didn't really open up that much to us JJ.

You're meaning to tell me you haven't gone into my files and read over my background no?

No JJ, i'd never do that. You're my friend so when you're ready to let me in that's how i'll be familiar with whatever life you lead or well led.

Yeah well i just..i just miss her you know? For the first 10 years of her life we were constantly looking over our shoulders.  
It was horrible. And yeah she was just a child but she knew something was wrong, she was terrified of every singe man that came and spoke to her. And there was actually a time in my life where i regretted bringing her into this world because of the life she had. I wished i had aborted her, i know it was such a selfish thought but at the time i was young and honestly believed it was the only solution.

Oh JJ...

Can we just find her, please.

We'll get her back JJ. And when we do and those bastards are rotting underground i'm taking you and her on the biggest shopping spree you can imagine.

I bet she'll be thrilled.

Hey Garcia, JJ eh Hotch wants you to give a press conference JJ.

A press conference? Why?

About Bethany.

Ok i'll be right down.

A press conference Hotch? I thought you didn't want me involved in this infront of the public eye?

Yeah i didn't but you're the only one of us that actually knows her, knows her friends. Her school life.

So you want me to tell the public about her? About what kind of person she is?

Exactly, involve anything and everything. Her grades, hobbies, boyfriends. Anything JJ.

Ok sir.

At the press conference JJ held a picture of 15 year old Bethany. She was in a purple dress that dropped just above her knees. She had the biggest smile ever. Stretching from ear to ear. Her golden hair fell down to her hips and she had it curled. She looked like a normal teenager, with the only thing on her mind being prom and boyfriends.

So um a week ago my 15 year old daughter Bethany Rose Jareau was took from her house. I'm asking for whoever has her to bring her home to me, i miss her so much. Her little brother misses her so much. It was her 15th birthday 2 weeks ago and she went to the cinema with a bunch of friends. I remember thinking about how grown up she'd gotten. My little girl was no longer little. Bethany prefers to be called Beth so if you think you see her then shout Beth. Beth has sparkling blue eyes and long golden blonde hair, her hair drops down to her hips and she's just so proud of it. I can't remember her ever having short hair. Even when she was a newborn she had a full head of hair. She's very small, about 5ft3 and she's slim build. She loves to play the guitar and sing, she's so good. She also plays lacross and netball for her school. She's also in the track and field team and regularly takes part in cross country. She enjoys reading and writing and loves to shop for clothes, she's constantly asking me for money to buy new jeans or tops. She attends Clifton Hall and is in her senior year of high school. She loves school and loves to learn. When she's older she told me she'd love to work with animals, she's always asking me to buy her a puppy. At school she gets good grades, mostly As and she's very competitive with herself. If she does bad in a test she'll go in a huff for days, she's quite stubborn but she's always looking out for other people, never putting herself first. I know she'll be missing her friends, she'll be missing Maddie, Ailidh and Rebekah. They're her 3 best friends but she has other friends too like Lily, James and Kian. I know she misses them so much. I just want her home with us all, please dont hurt her. She's just a young girl, she doesn't deserve any of this. If you have any information please call us on 08008291837, thanks.

That was good JJ. You did really well.

Thanks Hotch.

You can go home now if you want, it's getting pretty late.

Yeah ok, see you tommorow.

See you.

That was possibly one of the hardest things i've done in my entire life. I just held a press conference for my missing daughter, the daughter i possibly may never see again. I miss her so much, why didn't they take me. Why her. Why ruin her life again when she was just getting it back on track. What is wrong with the world. Why is it us having to pay for every other person's sins. Life isn't fair.

I walked up towards Lettie's home to go get Henry, it was approaching 8pm so he was bound to be getting sleepy. My poor wee man, he was so confused, he didn't know what was going on, didn't know where his sister had gone to. Well to be honest nobody knew where she was. She'd just vanished into thin air.

Hey Lettie, i'm sorry for coming so late. The traffic is horrific.

It's fine JJ, i don't mind looking after Henry anyway. Kai adores him and they're such good friends.

I'm glad her has someone.

Yeah, hey i seen you on the news. You were incredible, when you get Beth back she's going to be so proud of you, of her Mum.

Yeah well i'd do anything for her, anyway i should really get going now.

Yeah Henry's getting pretty tired anyway. I'll just go let him know you're here.

Ok, thanks Lettie.

MOMMA!

Hey big man, we ready to go?

YES! Momma is Bethy home yet, me and Kai have gotta show her our action men.

Not yet sweetie but when she's home i'm sure she'll love to see them.

Ok Momma.

Night night Henry.

Night Momma, i love you lots and lots.

I love you too.

JJ walked out of Henry's room, leaving his door open just a little so he'd have some light shinning in. She got into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. It had been an extremly long day.

Right Richy please bloody tell me we get her now.

Now Hugo. Now we get her. Hugo yourself and Tyler go in through the back, mind the chlorophyll yeah. Then put her into the back and Hugo, you stay with her. Tyler you join me at the front. And mind not wake the kid, we don't want a witness.

Ok boss.

Hugo is that her there?

Yeah Tyler that's her.

God she's beautiful.

A know man, and she's all ours.

You got the chlorophyll?

Obviously, i'm not stupid.

Alright, Hugo you hold her down and i'll put this over her face.

Ok.

I suddenly woke up, i tried to scream but nothing came out. There was someone on me, someone was holding me down. I couldn't my god Henry, was Henry ok. I was starting to go dizzy and black out. The last thing i heard was a man, a man laughing as i got carried out my home. Snatched away from my family, my friends. Snatched away from my little boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This chapter has a rape in it, it's not graphic or anything but it's the last paragraph so if you want to skip it then feel free.

The last thing i remember is being bundled into the back of a van. This was not how i expected my night to go like. What the hell was going on. I was beginning to wake up now, my eyes slowly adjusting the the darkness that was quickly swallowing me up. Straight across from me was a man, a heavy man. He clearly liked to work out. Well there was obviously no point in trying to fight my way out of here, he would soon put me underground. And that's when i seen it, the scar across his face. Oh no oh no oh no it wasn't. Shit it was.

Hugo?! What the hell?

Oh how nice of you to join us.

Us? What are you doing? Where are you taking me..i thought..i thought you were in..

Jail?

Ye..yeah

Oh Jennifer. We got out, good behaviour.

We? So like everyone?

Oh yeah girl, everyone.

My heart sunk. Never had i felt so powerless before. They were out. Hugo, Tyler, Richy and well who knows who else. I was dead meat. They were going to kill me. This was the end. Why couldn't i defend myself. I'm an FBI agent for god sake. Why was i so weak, overcome by these men. I was failing, failing everyone.

Wait Hugo. Beth? Where is she? I know you have her, well all of use do. Just please tell me where she is? Please?

Beth? Hmm doesn't ring a bell. You should know by now we deal with tonnes of girls Jennifer. Tonnes.

Hugo do not play stupid with me, you know exactly who and where she is and if you don't tell me i'm not doing anything you say. Not a single thing Hugo.

Oh that's sweet. You actually think you have a say in all of this. Hahaha how wrong you are.

Hugo please.

No.

Suddenly the van came to a hault. Jeez could he brake any freaking harder, i just about went through the door. I looked over at Hugo who looked like he wanted to slam me in the face. I should probably try to stop talking but i couldn't.  
These men had me like somewhere i didn't know where and i was expected to just go along with them and not question a thing.  
Were they mad?

Just as i was about to sit up the back doors flew open, that's when my heart stopped. If i thought Hugo was bad i was in for a real shock. My uncle, Richard, grabbed at my arm trying to pull me out of the car. I tossed around, trying to make him loosen his grip. There was no way i was going anywhere with him. He was going to kill me, i knew it. I screamed and pleaded, even had a go at kicking him in the stomach which done me absolutely no good at all.

Jenny i swear to god if you don't stop squirming i'm going to just snap your neck.

You wouldn't dare, why go through all the effort of getting me here just to snap my neck? Well to be honest i didn't know for sure he wasn't planning on just killing me but i had to stand up to him, show him i wasn't weak.

Wanna test that theory Jenny? Because you're brat of a daughter learnt the hard way, i can take you down that root but i'm pretty sure you're not going to enjoy it.

Beth? Beth's here?

Oh yeah she's with us alright, you're actually just about to join her, well for a short while anyway.

You took her Richard? You took my daughter, why?! She's just a child Richard.

Hahaha she's not a child anymore Jenny.

That send chills down my spine, they'd hurt her. They'd hurt my little girl. Was she ever going to be the same bubbly enthusiastic teenager she was before all of this? I mean yeah she had her problems but who didn't.  
Richard spun me around and put a blindfold over me eyes.

Um what the hell is this for? We're in the middle of nowhere anyway? And do you really think i'm going to run?

A man can never be too careful Jenny. I have to take extra precautions due to your little stunt you pulled a few years back. I mean really Jenny? You called the cops on me for rape? It was consensual, it's not my fault you're a dirty little slag who would sleep with her own uncle.

Are you mad? I was 10 the first time. That is not consensual, i didn't even know what sex was.

Yeah yeah yeah. Watch you're step. Wouldn't want you messing up that pretty little face of yours now would we?

Whatever.

Oh by the way Jenny i dropped off that child at your neightbours, Lettice or something?

Lettie?

Yeah Lettie that's it, what kind of name is Lettie? But yeah he's with her, i just left him on the doorstep though. Didn't want to bring him along with us since he's not actually ours. He's mutated and filthy.

Henry is not mutated or filthy you bastard.

I suppose he is still yours, a mother would never disown her children. No matter how ugly they are. Oh we're just about here, one more step and you're at the basement door.

I could hear the unlocking of a door, i was basically pushed into the room with no warning. I put out my hands to stop myself landing face first on the floor. I took off my blindfold and looked around. There was someone in the corner of the room, their knees brought up to their face. I stared for ages, trying to still adjust my eyes. That's when it clicked. It was Beth!

Beth! Beth! Holy sweet jesus Beth! I couldn't of shouted any louder, i was overwhelmed. Beth was alive and right in front of me. She was there.

M..Mum?

Beth sweetie it's me. Are you ok? I grabbed her so tightly. Pressing her into me. I was never letting go. Never. I wrapped my arms around her, she was stone cold.

Mum i thought you were never coming for me, i thought you forgot about me. They..they said you gave me to them. Did you Mum?

What? No! No Beth. I would never give you up honey. Hey do you want my jacket, you're freezing cold.

Yeah please. Mum is anyone looking for me?

Beth it's all we've done for the past week. No one's stopped.

Mum i don't like it here, they're so mean and cruel and i'm so dirty. I need a shower but they wont let me.

I promise when we get out of here you can have the longest, warmest shower you want.

I've missed you so much, you and Henry.

Well i'm here now and i promise you i'm not going anywhere. Hey Beth you're bleeding?

Oh it's nothing..

Beth it's between your legs?

I must of fell.. it's nothing. Just drop it Mum.

You fell between your legs? Beth sweetie did they..?

Mum..Mum i'm sorry..

Beth there's nothing to be sorry about. It is not your fault. You didn't bring this upon yourself ok? I clutched Beth so close to me, i could feel her breathing. My poor girl. I didn't want this to happen again. She was just getting ontop of things again. How could they do this? Was it just the once or more than that? I couldn't bring myself to ask her, she'd been through so much already and there was no way i was going to force her to relive it. She'd lost that spark, that bundle of excitment and joy that she carried with her. She was broke, she was so broken.

Kate/Garica

Kate?! Kate?! C'mon Kate pick up your damn mobile. Oh bloody finally! Kate?!

Garcia have you any idea what time it is?

Yes, 3:09am. But something awful has happened. Something really super bad. Kate..

Garcia spit it out already.

It's JJ.

What? What about her? Is she alright?

I don't know, her neighbour um Scarlett says that she found Henry on her doorstep, this was half an hour ago. She says it's not like JJ to leave him there. Especially at half 2 in the morning. Kate something bad has happened. I know it.

Alright Garcia, i'll call the rest of them. We'll be at the bureau in half an hour.

At the bureau-

How on earth did this happen? She said she wasn't at risk?

Yeah i know Morgan but obviously she was, she just thought she wasn't.

So where is she Reid?

I'm presuming the same place as Beth.

So that scumbag Richard has her, has them both.

It's looking that way.

Well now we're an agent down and well i'm sure you don't need me to remind use of what he's wanting her for.

We'll get her back Morgan.

Yeah Reid but in what condition? Is she gonna be the same as when she left? She's basically lived a double life. We didn't even know she had a daughter, a 15 year old daughter.

She's strong Morgan.

Is she strong enough though?

Hotch-

I want Henry brought into FBI custody. We don't let him out our sight. He's a potential victim as well. And does anyone know where Will is? He can't possibly be working surely?

Um sir.. JJ didn't want me to mention it but Will left her last week. He's with his family in New Orleans,sir.

Ok, thanks Garcia.

With JJ and Beth

Mum is Henry ok?

He's fine, he doesn't really understand what's going on though.

Oh.

Him and Kai plan on showing you their action men when you get back.

If i get back.

Hey, you're going to get out of this. We both are.

Mum they plan on selling me, i'll never see you again.

Beth you're not going anywhere. I wont let them sell you.

But Mum they already have, i'm supposed to be leaving soon. Richard just kept me here until you arrived then he's making me leave with Hugo.

Don't worry Beth you're staying with me.

Mum they'll hurt you though, you can't speak against them.

It's nothing i've not had before, i'll be fine.

Mum i'm scared.

You've gotta be strong Beth. Don't let them see that you're scared, they'll get off on it.

I wrapped my arms around Beth, making sure my jacket was around her. She burred her head into me, i could tell her eyes were shut tight. She was terrified. What on earth had they subjected her to when i wasn't here. I glanced up towards the door, the knob was beginning to twist. Someone was coming in, i dreaded what was to come.

Oh well isn't this cute. Too bad Bethany has to leave now though.

No! Leave her alone! I made my grip firmer, there was no way Richard was getting her. I was not loosing my daughter.

Jenny give her to me now or there will be consequences.

Richard please, she's your daughter too. Do you want her to be shipped away where you have no control over her? Please just let her stay. I swear if you let her stay i'll do whatever you want?

No Jenny.

Please, i'm begging you Richard. Please. Don't split us up, don't split up our family.

If i let her stay you'll do anything i say?

Anything i swear to you.

Hugo! Hugo get down here!

What is it sir? Having bother? I can hold Jennifer, i sure haven't touched her in a while.

Hugo you're not getting Bethany. She stays.

What? No! That wasn't part of the deal. You said if i got Jennifer you'd give Bethany to me.

Yeah well i changed my mind.

No way Richy. I'm taking her.

Hey hey calm down, you let me keep Beth and i'll let you have Jennifer.

What? No Richard?!

Jenny let me fucking finish. Hugo, you get Jenny for tonight, you can do whatever you wish as long as you let Bethany stay with us here. With her mother.

Fine.

Good Hugo.

So can i have Jennifer now?

Sure.

Hugo strode towards JJ, she knew she had to let him do this. To protect Beth. She let him pull her up from her feet and out the room. Tonight would be her first night of torture. She could handle it, she could handle it at 10 so she could handle it now.

Long time no see Jennifer. I'm glad you finally returned though. I missed you.

Whatever.

Jennifer you've gotten so pretty, but i don't like you working that job so you're going to quit. It's no job for a woman.

What? No? I'm not quitting i love my job.

Well you can't do it if you're pregnant.

I'm not pregnant Hugo.

Not yet anyway, i hope we can start a family. It's not fair that Richy gets to have a baby with you but i don't. I'm supposed to use a condom but i'm not going to.

I knew what was coming. He pushed me onto the bed. I squirmed underneath him, i couldn't help myself. I didn't want to do this. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and pinned them up above my head and then pushed himself ontop of me. He began to unbutton my trousers then slip off my underwear. I hated it, hated his hands all over me. Getting to see things that only Will should see. I wondered if this is what Beth went through, except she had no one to cry to when it was over.  
He was grunting above me, it made me sick. Every time he thrust inside me i felt my life slipping away. Each second i would never get back. Lost forever. The old broken JJ was slowly making a reappearance back into my life again.  
It was so painful, i felt like he was ripping out my insides. I held my eyes shut tight and tried to imagine being somewhere happy. Somewhere with Henry and Beth. Henry was full of laughter, giggling away to himself while Beth was all cheerful and happy. She was beaming. She was, not anymore. Now Beth was just a scared little girl and Henry, well who knows about Henry. He's probably confused and alone. Wondering where his Mummy and sister are, curious if it's him that has drove them away.


End file.
